Blackowie
by Akolitka
Summary: Historia Szlachetnego i Starożytnegp rodu Blacków, opowiedziana od początku do końca. Notki ułożone chronologicznie. Oparte na drzewie genealogicznym Blacków. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa Sorcieres de la Neige.
1. Początek drzewa

**I. Początek drzewa**

_Londyn, 1840_. Rody czarodziejów czystej krwi wciąż są liczne. Czwórka młodych Blacków połączona jest więzami krwi i braterskiej miłości. Ich matka umarła z żalu w trzy tygodnie po śmierci ich ojca, w którym była szaleńczo zakochana. Alexia Black, najstarsza z nich załamuje się na tą wieść. Ona i jej rodzeństwo są sierotami. Czarodziejskimi sierotami. Swoją urodą zwraca uwagę starszego od niej czarodzieja z starego rodu czystej krwi, który zaczyna się do niej zalecać. Alexia twierdzi jednak, że nie opuści swojej rodziny. Będzie się nimi opiekować.

Phoebe i Eduardus są nadal najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, najlepszymi w całym rodzeństwie. To dobrze. Eduardus okazuje zbyt wiele litości dla mugoli. Alexia jest zaniepokojona. I to niemało. Black powinien zawsze być Blackiem. Nie można zmieniać swoich ideałów i ideałów rodziny. Wielki czarodziej Black, ich ojciec, który zmarł był pierwszym w swym rodzie i nikt nie wiedział skąd przybył, a jego szlachectwa nigdy nie kwestionowano. To był wielki czarodziej, czysta, szlachetna krew niosąca ze sobą władzę i autorytet. Mówiono, że był jednym z czarodziejów, którzy przybyli pod koniec stulecia z odległych miejsc. Potomkiem, jak głosiły plotki, wielu królów. Czarodziej o tak dostojnym pochodzeniu nie może mieszać swojej szlachetnej, czystej krwi z krwią mugoli. Eduardus w dalszym ciągu odmawia bycia Blackiem. Alexia wie, co musi zrobić. Nikt nie może zniszczyć ideałów zmarłego ojca, ani woli również martwej matki.

Cygnus znalazł żonę z dużym posagiem. Czarownicę o nazwisku Max. Musi być ostatnią córką czarodzieja Phineasa Maxa. Miał siedem córek i syna, który zmarł. Najmłodsza z nich wszystkich, Ella jest już zaręczona z Cygnusem. Alexia jest dumna z brata. Ślub jest zapewniony. Wydaje się, że data jest już ustalona. Ślub odbędzie się za półtora roku.

W maju.


	2. Drzewo zapuszcza korzenie

**II. Drzewo zapuszcza korzenie**

_Londyn, 1843._ Maxowie wymarli. Ich jedyni potomkowie noszą teraz nazwisko Black. Jako pierwszy rodzi się w 1845 Syriusz Black, syn Elli Max, obecnie Black. Imię dla dziecka wybrał jego ojciec Cygnus Black. To pulchny chłopiec o czarnych włosach i czarnych oczach. Patrzy na swoją matkę, leżąc w jej ramionach i otwierając szeroko oczy. Można by pomyśleć, że chce zachować jej obraz w umyśle, na wypadek gdyby zapomniał. Szczegół, którego nie będzie pamiętał przez resztę swojego życia. Noworodki nie zapamiętują.

Niedługo będzie miał dwa lata. Jego młodzi rodzice, pracujący w Ministerstwie ojciec i urocza, obdarzona znakomitym rodowodem matka zaczynają kłaść podstawy pod rodzinę Blacków. Czasy, w których Syriusz Black był ich jedynym dzieckiem przechodzą do historii. Ella rodzi drugie dziecko. Phineasa Nigellusa, który otrzymuje imię po dziadku ze strony matki. Drugi chłopiec jest chudszy i ma jaśniejsze włosy, ale jego oczy są jeszcze ciemniejsze. Phineas Nigellus wydaje się być silniejszy niż jego brat Syriusz. I jest.

Dwaj młodzi Blackowie są kolejnymi członkami rodu wywodzącymi się po kądzieli od Maxów. Tworzą oni wraz z rodzicami ród czystej krwi._ Toujours Pur. Zawsze czyści_. Gęsim piórem i czarnym atramentem Ella zapisuje nazwiska swoje i męża na rodowym gobelinie Blacków. Jej pismo jest eleganckie i pełne zawijasów łączących ich oboje w jedną linię biegnącą do dwojga ich dzieci. Syriusza i Phineasa Nigellusa. Dzieci rosną powoli, jedzą sporo i zaczynają przybierać na wadze. Isla i Elladora Black, dwie bliźniaczki urodzone wkrótce po tym są swoimi przeciwieństwami. Jedna ma czarne włosy, a druga brązowe, jedna zielone oczy, druga czarne. Obie dziewczęta od początku dzieli nie tylko wygląd. W 1850 roku, w którym się urodziły ich rodzice nadal nie wiedzieli, jakie tragedie czekają ich rodzinę.

Jakieś fatum zaczyna krążyć dookoła rodu Blacków. Eduardus Black, starszy brat Cygnusa zdradza tradycje Blacków. Nie należy już do rodziny. Phoebe Black przeprowadza się do domu brata. Mały Syriusz kocha swoją ciotkę, która przelewa na niego całą swoją miłość. Straciła brata, ale wciąż ma bratanka. Wkrótce chłopiec zapada na mugolską chorobę. Zaraza dziesiątkuje magiczny świat i szybko się roznosi z czarodzieja na czarodzieja. Agonia nie trwał nawet pół dnia. Syriusz Black umiera w 1853 roku, a wkrótce po nim umiera jego ciotka Phoebe, która nie może znieść kolejnej straty.

Ella ma już tylko troje dzieci. Troje z czterech. Powoli zaczyna myśleć, że choroba, która zabiła jej syna jest dziełem mugoli i skoro zginął, to nie mógł być dobrym dzieckiem. Już wcześniej obawiała się, że jego magia nie rozwija się prawidłowo. Był gruby i słaby. Zbyt tłusty jak na swoje osiem lat. W drzewie genealogicznym zapisuje datę śmierci syna.


End file.
